Brothers
by Southpark
Summary: It was a year since Ed was transmutated to another world, Al was on his search to look for his elder brother. He ran into someone who resembled him with some differences. A whatif fic. OneShot
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** It was a year since Ed was transmutated to another world, Al was on his search to look for his elder brother. He ran into someone who resembled him with some differences. A what-if fic. One-Shot

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any character or story in Fullmetal Alchemist or Alphonse Elric will be uke to all other characters in the anime and manga.

**AU:** If there is Alphonse Heiderich in the real world, why can't there be Edward Heiderich? This fic/drabble was inspired by some strange ideas on my head.

_**1922 A.D**_

A year before, a dymantic event happened in Alphonse Elric's life. He had finally ended his life trapped in a cold, hard armor. In return, he lost his elder brother-Edward Elric and his 4 years worth of memories. Few months after recuperating in his sensei's house, he embarked on his long journey in search of his brother.

Months passed. It was a winter night. A 12 years old boy made his way towards an inn to spend his night in an unfamiliar settlement. His red hooded coat was a sharp contrast against the white snow on the ground. Stepping into the comfort of the inviting warm hall, he pulled off his head-hood, revealing his long blond pony-tail hair. The few occupants in the hall stared in awe. Not many people would be willing to travel on a winter night, especially not for a young boy when many would snuggle under their parents' protection.

"A room, please." The boy said in childlike voice.

The owner looked around, searching for his guardians. When he saw none, he turned back to the boy: "You alone, boy?"

The boy smiled rather sadly and nodded.

Taking the key, he made his way up to his room. He did not notice a pair of eyes following him up the staircase.

Al collapsed heavily on his bed. He blew warm breath into his freezing palms. Another wasted day searching his brother, but he was not going to give up. Despite that, deep inside, he was beginning to lose hope. What if Edward was sent beyond the Gate of Transmutation? If so, there was no way he could get his brother back unless...

There was a knock on his door.

"Coming." Al called and pulled out of his comfortable bed reluctantly. Opening the door, a tall teenager stood against the cold light emitted from the hall. Al's hazel eyes travelled upwards and met a pair of golden eyes, lighter blond hair and a familiar face.

"NII-SAN!" Al yelled in surprise and hugged onto the teenager. Suddenly, he noticed something was missing. The figure seemed taller than Al by at least a head and he had no automail arm.

"You..." Al stammered and let go the person quickly: "Gomene... Are... are you... are you Edward?"

"You've changed, Al, you used to be as tall as me and now you are asking for my name, I'm your elder brother!" The teenager grinned good-naturedly: "And of course, I'm Edward. Edward Heiderich, if you can't even remember my full name. In case, you have forgotten your own name, you're Alphonse Heiderich. You've even grown long hair, Al!"

Al's eyes widened and his lips parted in surprise. Another Edward? With a younger brother of the same name as him?

Edward noticed his strange response. "What's the matter? I was trying to look for you over a year! Remember our last time when we were trying to smuggle some rockets from the Nazis' search? There was a strong flash of light and we were separated. I landed in an isolated settlement and you were gone!"

Al opened and closed his mouth like a goldfish which had left its water.

"Sorry, I think there is some misunderstanding. My family name is Elric and not Heiderich. You have met the wrong person." Al shut the door, ignoring the protest of another Edward outside the door, he buried his face into his pillow, trying to muffle his urge to cry from frustration and disappointment.

For one thing was certain, Edward Elric was transferred into some other world a year ago. It was meaningless to continue his wasted journey searching all over the place for him anymore.

Al made up his mind. He would return back to Winry and his sensei's place the very next day in the morning.

**Owari**


	2. Chapter 2

Gene: PG for kidnapping and stuff

Characters: Ed Heiderich and Movie!Al

Summary: It was a year since Ed was transmutated to another world, Al was on his search to look for his elder brother. Unknowingly, he ran into someone who resembled him with some differences. A what-if fic.

Disclaimer: I do not own any character and storyline in Fullmetal Alchemist or Alphonse Elric will turn into everyone's uke in both anime and manga.

_Assuming Edward Heiderich went into Alphonse Elric's world after episode #51 and before movie. Just some thoughts on my mind...

* * *

_

Hi silversilk-89, arigato, hope this chappie doesn't disappoint you. 

Hi Annie, arigato, hope u enjoy this chapter.

* * *

There was no sound in the air when Alphonse Elric secretly made his way out of the inn. He could not stand another minute staying in a place with the thought that his elder brother-Edward Elric was no longer in his own world. Instead, Edward Hederich took over his position. Al did not want to meet the other Ed for it would only bring him sad memories. Edward Heiderich or E.H. (for easier addressing in Al's opinion) had been loitering outside his room for hours and talked to Al about many things between him and his younger brother-Alphonse Heiderich. Al did not response. In the middle of the night, he left the inn bill in the room and climbed out of the window. Eventhough E.H. had stopped talking, Al could hear his heavy snoring outside his door. The poor teenager was probably sleeping on the floor after hours of talking.

Along the dark alley, Al broke into a run on the snowy ground. Snow flake was still falling gently from the sky. He could made out his way from the dim moonlight from above. As he turned a corner, a hand suddenly covered his mouth from behind and strong arms pulled him into a dark corner. Under the poorly lit streetlights and the soft moonlight, he could make out four shadowy figures cornered him to an isolated corner.

"Well, well, look what we have got here. A young state alchemist." A man whom Al recognised as the earlier kind-looking inn owner grinned darkly.

"He's kawaii, isn't he? This kid is alone, looks like we're going to have a lot of fun tonight. I can't wait to see the look on that bastard Roy Mustang after he finds out what happen to his alchemist in a deserted settlement." An unfamiliar guy laughed lustfully, fondling Al's chin. Al tried to shake them off, but his arms were held by the other two men besides him.

_What has Colonel Roy done to offend these people?_ Al thought desperately, suspecting their hatred was probably something connected to the past few wars which Roy was previously involved. He felt someone stuffing a piece of cloth into his mouth, blindfolded his eyes and tied his limbs. He felt one of them hauling his body over a broad shoulder to somewhere unknown.

After what seemed like hours, the darkness before his eyes was lifted off. The man carrying him tossed him onto the floor of a seemingly deserted warehouse. The inn owner played with a knife between his fingers and slashed Al's top coat buttons off. Al muffled in protest. He grinned and kicked Al hard in his chest.

"How shall we do him? Dig out all his organs and hang him outside a military building?" One man suggested. Others agreed and the third man raised his long knife above Al's chest for a fatal blow.

Al closed his eyes. _Sayonara, nii-san..._

Suddenly, a stick flew from nowhere knocking the man away and a swift dark figure came along, sweeping Al away from the threatening men. Al felt a razor glazing past his ear as he was thrusted behind some large cartons. His eyes travelled to his saviour and was surprised to see E.H.

"Nice to see you again, A.E." Edward Heidrich grinned: "Let's get out of here, those guys don't seem friendly though." He pulled off Al's gag and ropes that bound him.

"How did you come here?" Al panted as he ran along with Edward.

"I knew it, because I saw someone peeping suspiciously from the corner outside your room and I knocked him out before hearing you climbing out of your window inside your room. I saw those guys abducting you and I tagged along."

Al blushed: "So you've knew my running all along."

"Nothing to be embarrass about. You aren't my brother-Alphonse anyway, it isn't a wonder that you are frightened of my outburst, but I can't just leave you alone in the lurch." Edward smiled as he shut the latched the gate outside: "We'll leave those men in this warehouse overnight. I overheard their conversation before you came into their inn. They've suffered enough during the wars when the 'Colonel Roy' whom they've mentioned participated some massacre activities that killed their families."

Al nodded. It was so strange to see 'Edward' speaking about Roy Mustang as though he was a stranger to him when his elder brother-Ed had known Roy for years.

"Shall we part here?" Edward asked, but from his eyes, Al could tell that he could not bear to see him go. He felt the same too. He had been searching for his brother for so long and seeing one who resembled him was like remembering the old days when they were together.

"Ano... Do you want to come back with me to stay together till we find our own brothers back? But bear in mind, Colonel Roy is not a bad person. He was forced to kill under the war circumstances and... this is not your world, so don't be surprised if you can't find 'Germany'. Can we stay together till the day when you are prepared to return to your world?" Al asked, feeling his face burning hot.

Edward looked intently into his eyes and broke into a smile: "Sure, why not?"

Al grinned. Edward lunged his arm over Al's shoulder and the two teenagers made their way through the snowy path.

In the night, they were still chatting.

"You don't mind if I call you Al, don't you?"

"No problem. Can I call you nii-san then?"

"Just don't mix me up with your real nii-san, Al."

"Then I'll call you Ed."

"Okie."

_**THE END**_

AN: Alright, maybe this is not the ending you are expecting, but please read and review. Thanks. I'm hoping to divert this fic in other way like having 2 Eds over 1 Al, etc, but my stamina to write long fic has been deteriorating since my long fic for Yami no Matsuei and Weiss Kreuz…. So, I may continue on if I regain my mood to do up lengthy fics.


End file.
